


Fake Poetic

by xSpookyScarySkeletonsx



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: One Shot, Other, Very slightly suggestive, reader isn’t the nicest person, we don’t do plot in this house today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSpookyScarySkeletonsx/pseuds/xSpookyScarySkeletonsx
Summary: Sometimes two halves don’t make a whole. Neither you nor Julian are deterred by that.





	Fake Poetic

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by planetsis and all of her incredible works.  
> You owe me so many hours of my life now jfc.

He watches you through a half-lidded eye, head lazily tipped back against the wall of a booth. The tavern is loud, music and singing, the chattering of less involved patrons, nothing unusual. You don’t really mind but Julian... Well, you’re not sure if he shares the sentiment. It’s hard to tell.

‘I regret drinking so much,’ he says finally.

This admission is a rarity and for a second you’re tempted to tease him, pretend you didn’t hear and make him repeat the words. But Julian’s suffered enough. Or he’s going to. You’re not sure at this point. Ever the masochist, he probably wouldn’t mind either way.

‘Told you so,’ you say instead. Your smile is sweet, equal parts because you enjoy being right and because it’s just enough of a tease to satisfy the need to never be just nice. That’s not what this is. There’s a sharpness to your interactions that neither one of you can quite mask. For all of Julian’s promises that he hurts everyone eventually and all of your insisting that he doesn’t hold that kind of power over you, you’re still afraid. Because you don’t doubt his words and the day it’s going to happen to you will surely feel worse than a knife to your back. It’s easier to pretend that you don’t care, not much at least. In truth, all you want is someone you know you can trust and all he really needs is someone who can make him feel loved. But it is what it is. Either one of you is free to go. Both of you are still here.

‘Yes, well, I enjoy the suffering.’ Julian tries for his trademark grin but it looks more like a grimace. You decide to give him credit for trying.

‘Everyone knows you do.’

He seems to take it as a compliment, almost managing to look smug.

‘Just don’t expect me to be there to pick up the pieces,’ you add then. You’ve seen him fall apart more than once. This isn’t your first time finding him pity-drinking. Most likely won’t be your last, either. Fate has a funny way of putting the two of you back together no matter where you go. If it’s a good thing or not remains to be seen.

‘I would never ask you to,’ Julian says, a mock-offended tone to his voice as he places a hand over his heart. His flair for the dramatic was unfortunately not drowned by the too many drinks he’s had. Neither were his sorrows, you assume.

‘Of course not.’ You smile at him again but it’s weary this time. Both of you know that if he comes knocking on your door, you’ll open. No matter what state he’s in. ‘Still, I think we should go. It’s getting late.’

Julian hums thoughtfully but doesn’t move. If his refusal stems from a desire for mischief, you don’t see it. In your eyes he just looks tired now. But you rise anyway and step out of the booth.

‘Are you coming?’ you ask, putting your hands on your hips when he hasn’t even attempted to follow.

‘Maybe.’ His head turns so he can look at you better and he blinks lazily. Drunk as he is, it seems to take him a moment to process what’s happening. It’s enough to make you feel bad for him.

‘I’ll leave without you,’ you threaten anyway. After all you don’t feel that bad and it’s not quite serious anyway. You’ve come here for a reason and it’s not to leave Julian behind.

‘You wouldn’t.’ He meant to sound confident, you’re sure of it, but it comes out more like a question.

It’s then that you turn from him and take a few steps, away from your booth and towards the door. Over the noise of the crowd you can’t hear Julian scramble to his feet but he must do so anyway because when you turn he’s upright, somewhat, holding on to the edge of the table for support.

‘Wait for me.’

You can’t deny him this because you’d come here for him after all. So you watch as he stumbles the few steps towards you, catching himself on the edge of the table a booth over. The people there are less than impressed and Julian gives them an awkward smile. Not quite embarrassed, he’s far too drunk for that, but still keenly aware that he’s making a fool of himself. Yet he doesn’t move away.

Finally, you resign to your fate with a sigh. Then you wrap an arm around his waist and begin to drag him along. Julian lets go of the table hesitantly, then secures his own arm around your shoulders in return. He’s still stumbling but between your balance and his efforts, you make it out of the tavern and into the alley next to it. It’s dimly lit, the moon providing only half its light. Yet it’s your only witness as you both collapse against a wall. You desperately need to catch your breath. Julian’s not heavy but with booze turning at least half of his weight into a dead one... Well, it makes him hard to drag around.

He’s not in any better shape than you are, although for different reasons. Still, he only takes a moment to breathe.

‘It’s very quiet here,’ he asserts then.

‘What about it?’ If time spent around him has taught you anything, it’s to be suspicious. Whenever you think he’s not up to something, you’re probably just not looking hard enough.

‘No one’s here,’ Julian rephrases his statement and this time he does manage a grin.

Finally you catch up on what he means. It’s no surprise that that’s where his mind goes, drunk and in the dark. You’re almost tempted to play along. Almost.

‘I don’t know what you mean,’ you tell him. But you both know it’s a lie. He’s familiar enough for you to anticipate his moods, although you’d rather choke on your own tongue than to admit it out loud. Talking about feelings isn’t your forte. Which is why words of comfort and praise are rare from you but Julian longs to hear them all the same, even though he’s aware he has to put in the work to receive them. Denying him what he so desperately wants is a little cruel, perhaps. Yet it’s his choice not to leave. It’s common knowledge that you’re not a giving person. Maybe it’s his masochistic side that makes him stay.

‘Please.’ He’s no stranger to begging when it comes to this. ‘I’ll be good.’

You know that it’s a promise Julian intends to keep but still you tut. Too little, too late. Not a concept he enjoys, but one he’s very familiar with nonetheless.

‘You haven’t been good all day, Julian.’

It’s true, really. If he’d been good, neither one of you would be here now. Of course you can only speak for yourself but you’d rather be at home, in bed. Maybe reading a book. Or doing something else entirely, something much closer to what he’s asking for now. But he gambled with that chance. And lost.

‘I can be good now.’ Julian looks over at you, the remnants of his grin still tugging at the corners of his mouth. The dim light of the half-moon is enough to make his skin look almost translucent, even with the drunken blush colouring his cheeks. He’s all sharp angles like this.

‘Can you?’ Finally you do reach out, trailing your fingers down his arm. His expression becomes a bit more hopeful and it’s clear Julian thinks he might get what he wants. But you’re not so easily swayed and it shows when you pull your hand away before touching anywhere interesting. Your patience has already been exhausted by his escapades tonight and you’re not willing to let him off the hook this quickly.

It’s then that Julian finally realizes this, blinking at you in confusion. You only smile before pushing away from the wall.

‘Let’s go. I want to get home before dawn.’

He whines as you begin to walk away but is still quick to follow. Finally he’s a bit more steady again, sobered up by the fresh air no doubt.

‘You’re a tease,’ Julian says when he catches up with you. This isn’t news.

‘Never heard you complain before.’ You’ve never promised him anything, don’t owe him your attentions of any kind. Anything you decide to impart on him happens on a whim. But of course he already knows this.

‘Oh, I wasn’t complaining.’

You dare to look over at him. He’s watching you already, expectantly, and you can’t help but to make a noise that somewhat resembles a laugh. Nothing’s funny, but still. It seems to be what Julian is looking for and he grins triumphantly.

You’re less mad now, only just realizing you’d been harboring the feeling all night. Despite everything, you do try to keep him out of trouble. But this is Julian and the job is never done. Turn your back for a moment and he’s already halfway up a new hill to die on. Even better when there’s an audience. Prying eyes only make your job harder. It’s frustrating and if it was anyone else, you might have long given up. Yet in this case you’ve decided to stick around, even if it’s just to see how this drama ends.

Although, all things considered, tonight’s escapade wasn’t so bad. Perhaps you’ve been a little too impatient with him. And so you take the initiative, reaching for his hand. It’s mostly just out of convenience, of course. After all it’s still a bit dark and it wouldn’t do to lose him in these empty alleys now.

‘Maybe if you behave on the way home, I’ll re-consider what you wanted me to do earlier,’ you say eventually. If nothing else, Julian at least deserves hope. You doubt he’ll be in the right kind of shape anyway, no matter what he himself might think. At this point, he just looks exhausted.

‘Is that a promise?’ Anything unkind you might have said tonight seems to have been forgotten. Julian sounds genuinely excited even though you think he should know better.

‘Don’t push your luck.’


End file.
